Neko Ears
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Post fic. Laughing isn't a very good way to deal with an angry, embarrassed brother even if he couldn't help it. Kouichi realized that later as the day started with him laughing humorously and ended with him laughing forcefully because of the same person.


**Author Note**

Hello every one.

This is my second oneshot regarding the twins in which they are kinda playful. I don't write funny or humorous things usually,so please bear my hopeless humor.

Etto, the name means Cat Ears hehe. Just a small point in the last few lines, I am not implying any thing, okay. ^.^"

Please guys, read, enjoy and tell me what you think about that whether you liked it or not. And yes you are free to complain on the humor I wrote in this little baby story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Digimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neko Ears<strong>

It was an amusing scene to witness for Minamoto Satomi. Generally speaking, it seemed that all of her family members were out of character for few minutes. Her calm,collected husband couldn't help to stop himself from laughing and once he saw his wife after opening the front door, he coughed in an attempt to be able to explain at least. An attempt he succeeded in few minutes later unlike his elder son who was near tears from laughing that he didn't even remember to take off his shoes.

A shout of 'shut up' made her title her head to the younger twin who was deep scarlet but for another reason. He looked really mad at them as he shouted again with something along the lines that nothing was so funny to laugh about.

Kousei closed the door behind them, facing his wife, who was in the kitchen apron and blinking at him in puzzlement. Kouji took few steps inside after taking his shoes. An action that was mirrored by Kouichi seconds later as if he remembered that. The moment he stepped inside, he found himself between Satomi's arms who hugged him worriedly .

'kaa-san, I am fine, really...please,'he silently asked her to release him, which the brown-haired womankindly did as she looked at him in concern then to the two who were hardly stifling their laughs.

'How is your tooth,dear? Does it still hurt?'

'No, I am fine not thanks to them, 'Kouji growled, shooting his slightly elder twin one of his deadly glare that said clearly if he didn't stop laughing, Kouji would do something rather ridiculous to make him stop.

Kouichi shrugged helplessly and gasped for air, falling on a near low coach in the main room, 'I didn't laugh that much for a long time.'

'Happy to humor you, Nii-san,' Kouji murmured sarcastically.

'It wasn't that bad. I am sure your teeth don't hurt anymore as she worked skillfully to treat you despite being rude to her,'his father said calmly or ather trying unsuccessfully to stifle another laugh which the reason for it was completely beyond Satomi .

The mere visit to the dentist couldn't be the cause. Maybe Kouji was angry when they dragged him to the dentist without even knowing. Personally, she warned them that he wouldn't be _too_ happy to find himself in such situation but her husband reassured her that everything will be okay as long as Kouichi was there to stop his brother from running away or using his martial arts against the dentist and them. Neverthless, that wasn't something so funny that would bring her husband to laugh like this. Besides, Kouichi was always quiet and shy around them that if it weren't for Kouji's determination to make him sleep over regullarly at his place, he would never stay on his own here.

'Yeah, Kouji. She even complimented you on your hair condition,'

Another deadly dagger silenced Kouichi moemtarily as his father said in his fatherly way after earning another look from his wife to solve whatever what going on, 'There was no need to be stubborn there, Kouji. She was too nice and skillful.

'She is a Children's dentist! I am not a child to need one. It was supposed to be father and sons day, but you tricked me.' Kouji yelled, red faced.

Kouichi chuckled softly, managing to control his laughs finally, 'Unfortunatly, that is what they call anyone who is twelve years old, otouto-chan. And If you knew about the dentist's appointment, you would never go. We didn't have any choice.'

'Mean!' Kouji hissed, receiving a snicker from his twin who replied playfully, 'For once. You are the meanie one. You don't mind me sharing you that, ne?'

Muttering an angry 'Whatever!' Kouji left the discussion and ran to his room suddenly, ignoring his step-mom's calls.

'Is he okay? What happened anyway?' Satomi asked finally as her husband put a hand around her, 'Don't worry about that. The dentist was too nice for him and you know Kouji doesn't like being treated like a child so it was kinda humiliating for him to be in such situation.'

'Oh, but that doesn't mean to make fun of him,' she scowled, eying her husband and Kouichi an accusing look.

Kouichi blushed deeply and apologized, 'I would never make fun of Kouji, Satomi-san'

'Oh come on. If you were with us, you would certainly laugh at the kitty ears she forced him to put. He refused to open his mouth and after two hours of trying, he gave up,' the twins' father shrugged and said in amusement. Satomi clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise and at the same time in fear of betraying her words about not laughing at her step-son. She couldn't deny that she would like to see her stern step-son with such cute ears. She shook her head at the thought. An angry Kouji wasn't something she would like to see and the ears would mean nothing with a frowning face.

Kousei looked at his wife then sighed in sympathy, 'I feel sorry for the dentist, though. She was used to see children scared of dentists but she told me that it was the first time she met someone who wasn't scared of her but from the cute kitty ears she usually use to cheer children up.'

'Poor Kouji!' she muttered but a small amused smile curved her lips. She turned to Kouichi, who seemed uncomfortable between them and said kindly,'I didn't mean accusing you, dear. I know you would never do that without a valid reason. Anyway, you are sleeping over and don't even think about refusing.'

He nodded simply, for it was his turn to stay at his father's home. He looked at the stairs and sighed mentally, remembering his brother's angry face. He didn't seem playfully annoyed and didn't even pout as he frequently do when they are alone. Kouji was really mad at them and specially at _him_.

_What should I do?_

* * *

><p>'Stupid dentist! Stupid toothache. Stupid ears!' Kouji muttered under his breath while lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling.<p>

_'What is her problem anyway? Is it abnormal to hate stupid cat ears and childish ways in treatment or to even refuse taking candies after the examination. Why do my teeth hurt before anyway? It is not that I am a crazy sweets lover._

His tooth didn't hurt anymore and even if he wanted to deny what the dentist did,he couldn't deny that she was expert in her own way. His door opened slowly and the faint, familiar steps acknowledged him of Kouichi's presence. It must have taken a lot of courage to come here and talk to his brother in that dangerously bad mood.

He turned on his other side and looked at his desk giving his back to his elder twin who sat hesitantly at the edge of his bed.

'Kouji,' he started slowly then swallowed in worry but tried to talk normally, 'Don't be a child. There is nothing to be angry about.'

Wrong move. He realized. A low growl roared in Kouji's throat as he said with a frown,' Now I am not a child.'

'Kouji, she meant good. She didn't mean to embarrass you.'

'I don't care about what she did. It was her stupid job. I am angry at someone else.'

Unfortunately, Kouichi knew who and it scared him.

'Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at _your_ home? It is not that you like sleeping over anyway.'

Kouji regretted his words and knew that they will hurt more than what he intended them to do but Kouichi surprised him by pouting cutely and turning to look at him but the other refused stubbornly to turn to him ,'I am hurt. You don't want me at _your_ home.'

Behind that tune, Kouji knew how much his brother was hurt. Kouichi was trying to fix things up, bottling his emotions inside not to escalate things more.

Kouji kept silent and for a moment, he was glad that his elder twin didn't show his real emotions or he would be the one apologizing now and eventually losing his case.

'Look I am sorry for laughing but I didn't mean making fun of you. It was just nice to see you treated like a child for once.'

Silence stretched for few moments before Kouji asked coldly 'Why?'

Kouichi blinked in confusion at his question and asked,'Why what?'

He didn't say anything at the beginning then he sat and turned to look at Kouichi, asking bitterly.'Why did you tell them? I trusted you to keep it a secret. I didn't even tell you and when you discovered, I asked you to keep it between us.'

Kouji's tune sent chills to the elder twin as he looked away at his feet shamefully,' I couldn't see you in pain'

'So you would simply betray me,' Kouji yelled in controlled anger not to allow his voice to reach his parents.

_Betrayal._

Kouichi's heart sank and his body shivered unconsciously,'I-I wanted to t-'

'Well then, I will repay you. What about telling 'Kaa-san your secret. My parents knew about the digital world but she doesn't. Is it okay with you to reveal your secrets to others? I am sure you don't want her to know about dus-' he cut himself, realizing how far he was going.

Their mom doesn't know about the real way the met through and Kouichi tried desperately to keep things like that. His fear from his past, from what he did, from his father and even stairs were always there and his nightmares about the past never left him.

_What have I said?_ Kouji thought angrily at himself and where his loss of control led him. He would never tell anyone about the past nor he would hurt his brother like that. It seemed as if his attempts for the previous months to make Kouichi forgive himself evaporated. He clenched his fist in frustration at the thought.

_Damn toothache!_ he cursed and blamed the only thing he can blame now._  
><em>

He dared a look at his slightly trembled twin. Kouji lost his battle and it was his turn now to fix things instead of the other way around.

'Kouichi,'he whispered hesitantly and touched his brother's shoulder. Kouichi's body shuddered at the touch involuntarily, 'Nii-san. I-'

'It is okay. You didn't do anything,' Kouichi whispered weakly, unintentionally increasing the other's guilt as he continued, 'Kouichi, please'

Recieving nothing as a reply, Kouji sighed and removed his hand from the other's shoulder then talked quietly, trying to go back to the first topic, 'I am sorry but it is just that I wanted it a secret. It didn't hurt much and I was able to bear such a stupid toothache,' Kouji's voice regained its sharpness as he remembered the humiliating events in the dentist's clinic, 'You shouldn't have told Otou-san. I hate feeling weak in front of him or anyone else.'

'So why?' Kouichi surprised him with his calm question that he didn't even understand. He added sadly, 'If I were in your place, you would certainly tell 'kaa-san. So why I can't do that.'

'It is different because when you are sick, you really need help unlike me besides I never got sick. Never,' Kouji said slowly.

'So am I the weaker one?'

Kouji shifted in his place uncomfortably, realizing where their conversation was heading to.

'I became sick much more than you and still you don't mind caring and treating me like a child. You even skipped school several times to take care of me. Even if I tried to hide something about my health or my problems, you would keep nagging to know but if it were you, I wouldn't be allowed to know or to care.'

'It is not that,' Kouji sat up and stepped out of his bed, turning to his brother's side and looking at Kouichi who was looking at the floor, avoiding his brother's glare.

'But you are mad because I told dad about your pain, however you have no problem in telling mom about mine even if I begged you not. Why? You call me selfless but you are the selfless one,' he looked at him suddenly, startling Kouji as his elder twin's eyes showed pain and bitter.

What was he supposed to say? He didn't know. He had never thought about things this way. Maybe because he rarely get sick. He never looked at Kouichi as the weaker one even if that was true physically beacuse of his weak immune system. He always admired Kouichi's personality and the strength it held in that kind, sweet way that made him win battles without even fighting them.

Yes, he was over protective and more like the older brother but that doesn't mean he looked at Kouichi as if he was less than him. Kouichi was his polar opposite, his beloved twin who loses himself all the time to take care of others even if that caused him pain. Kouji knew that even if his brother didn't admit it, he needed him as the older twin sometimes. At least Kouji was the only one who can stop him from doing more than he can for the sake of others or to stop others from taking advantage of his kindness. Their mom gave up long time ago, knowing how selfless her elder son was and that he would smile and nod in understanding then would do what was good for others, ignoring himself.

'I don't know,' Kouji admitted as he sat beside his twin, 'Maybe because I want to stay strong in front of you because I feel you need me strong. Of course I need you too like that, but in a different sense.'

Kouichi blinked and looked at him,'What do you mean?'

'I-I told you. I really don't know, but because I was weak then, I lost you. I don't want to look weak not because of being arrogant or proud of myself, but because others depend on me,' he blushed and turned to Kouichi, 'like how I depend on you'

He was thinking about the past too, blaming himself for not rescuing his brother from Lucemon even if he really had done that at the emergency room. Kouichi repeatedly reminded him that it was his voice, which brought him back;not that had stooed the self-blame for everything had happened back then.

'I know I may be unfair to you sometimes by being annoying and over protective, but it is just the way I am and I am sorry.'

Kouichi shook his head slowly, 'It is okay, Kouji. I understand.'

Kouji said gently and hold his brother's hand, squeezing it and receiving another squeeze in return,'You always are. To be honest, it is nice to be your younger brother sometimes. I know it doesn't matter as we are twins but you are always understanding and forgiving even when I am disrespectful or aggressive. The only thing I can do pretending to be an older brother is protecting you and even that you can do it without me.'

Few minutes of blissed silent calmed them till Kouichi sighed heavily and muttered, 'I feel bad.'

'Why?'

He sat up and took something from his pocket.

A photo…

_Wait a minute why does he have a photo? _Kouji's mind demanded.

Another sigh as Kouichi looked at the picture and said in mocking sadness, 'Your words touched me more than I want. I feel bad for doing this but it is a good blackmail material.'

'Wait…What?' Kouji cried in a comic face. He tried to snatch the photo but Kouichi dodged smartly and said teasingly, 'Com'n. You look cute with cat's ears.'

'What?' Kouji shouted as heavy sweet covered his flushed face, 'You must be kidding. You said you-you feel bad about doing this so you shouldn't do it.'

Was he his words making sense? Apparently no.

'Iie, I feel bad but that doesn't mean I will give it to you. It is a waste to see it torn.'

'Bring it back!' Kouji bellowed receiving a small smirk from his twin and Kouji added, 'You can't do this to me. Now, give this to me.'

'No. It is not yours till now to give it back.'

'Kouichi, you will regret it.'

'We will see.'

If that was Kouichi's way to make up for the previous tension between them, it was a definit fact that Kouji didn't like it one bit. Usually, Kouji was the mean one who likes making pranks or even waking him up, using his guitar's loud sound so it was fair to receive some teasing punishment.

Kouji started chasing him around the room, threatening him unsuccessfully. The room became upside down in few minutes; not that they cared .The bed sheets were on the ground, few books were thrown towards Kouichi who avoided them perfectly, surprising his brother who intended for a second to use something hard like his guitar but that would be too much. He didn't lost his mind. Not completely.

'Kouichi, that is enough! Give me the damned photo.'

'No. Not giving it, besides would you hurt your Nii-san for a photo?' Kouichi sang and blinked cutely, smiling so sweetly and innocently and in a way that caused Kouji's blood to boil.

They fought as if they were five years. Both laughed…if one considered Kouji's growl as a laugh however as everything has end, the fight ended with Kouji using his leg and tumbling the twins after cornering him. Kouichi who lost his balance grabbed his brother with him, knocking them both on the floor. Kouji fell on top of his twin.

'I have it now!' Kouji grinned in victory as he sat on his brother's waist,preferring to keep his comfortable seat to look at the picture.

True. Kouichi's eyes widened as Kouji had snatched the photo successfully, 'Don't underestimate me,Nii-san,' he smirked.

'Fine. You have it. Get off me!'

His request went ignored by Kouji who looked at the picture then at his brother beneath him in confusion.'What is this?'

Kouichi muttered softly,'It is a photo for you when you were a three years old. 'Kaa-san gave it to me after finding it few days ago.'

'So you were going to give it to me at the end. You didn't intend to blackmail me with it'

Kouichi sighed and looked at Kouji with a small smile, 'Of course not. I would never blackmail you, Kouji. And if I want, you have a lot of embarrassing moments to even count. I mean a picture for you asleep can do the trick . '

'You tricked me! It is not even a blackmail material.'

'Not exactly. I mean You are holding a plastic sword in the picture and grinning that so sweet smile of yours, so it is a good blackmail. Besides, I didn't have a camera with me and if I did take a photo for you there, Otou-san would have taken it and framed it too.' Kouichi sighed in defeat,' And would you mind getting off. You aren't as light as a feather.'

'Well, I am not letting this pass easily. You deserve a sever punishment!' Kouji smirked devilishly, giving Kouichi the feeling that he would never like what was coming.

'What are you thi-'

Before he could even finish his question, Kouji started tickling him mercilessly. It was too amusing to see Kouichi trying to break lose or holding his attacked stomach by his arms to be pined behind his head in few seconds. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't the material artist. He tried to say something coherently but what he could utter was fragments.

'Stop it! C-can't breathe!'

Kouichi's attempts to even plead him failed as Kouji was really enjoying himself, 'You laughed too much today, so why not continue laughing?'

The uncontrollable and crazy laughs brought their parents' attention, which was proven by Satomi who opened the door without even knocking, asking in apparent surprise at the situation.

'What are you doing on top of your twin, Kouji?'

Kouichi's face was red from laughing so blushing at the uncomfortable situation didn't change his face's color while Kouji said innocently in a much better mood than before, 'Making him laugh.'

She palmed her face at the poor elder twin under Kouji's wight and sighed, 'Let him breath. Laughing too much could hurt, you know.'

'It didn't hurt him before so it won't now,' Kouji reasoned, smiling evilly. Satomi glared at him in that motherly way, forcing him to get off his brother.

At least he was in a good mood. She smiled at his obedience and announced that dinner will be ready after few minutes. She left quietly after receiving a nod from both of them. It wasn't exactly a nod from Kouichi as he was still lying on the floor and panting hard.

Kouji sat at his bed's edge and gazed at the picture, leaving his brother to breath.

He smiled at himself and at the small Kouji in the photo who looked ready to defeat lucemon himself with the same plastic sword. He chuckled and turned to his twin who sounded as if he liked sleeping on the floor. The younger twin stood up and looked at him, smirking that deadly smirk.

'You know Kouichi.'

'Wha?'Kouichi said incoherently and sorta cutely as he seemed so disoriented. His breaths eased now but he wasn't breathing exactly normally as the tickles' effect was too much for him.

'You are really tempting.'

'Wh-What?Kouichi blushed and chocked, sitting.

Kouji sat and came nearer with an innocent smile and muttering sweetly, 'You seem ready for another tackling roun-'

'Iie!' Kouichi screamed, left the room and went down the stairs like a flash. And before Kouji could recognize what happened, he heared his brother's sound in the kitchen, offering to help Satomi in making dinner.

Kouji blinked and looked at the place his brother was few seconds ago. Kouichi went down the stairs and forgot his fear of them.

'Ticklish, ne?' Kouji murmured, grinning.

He got his revenge and even more. New blackmail or rather a cute, funny weak point for his twin. Not that he doesn't have enough little interesting things to blackmail Kouichi with, but who would say no for a new addition.

Definitely not him.

_**Owari**_

* * *

><p>Iie: No<p>

'kaa-san:mother

Otou-san:father

Nii-san:older brother

otouto-chan:Younger brother


End file.
